


Glasses

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Are u ever not a fan of ur own writing but u upload it anyways, I swear I’ve had a fic by the same name before but idk, Other, Yeah all four of us, anyways here’s some fluff for the Doug Mel stans our there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Melissa is much blinder without her glasses than either she or Doug knew
Relationships: Melissa/ Doug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Uuu ourfandomcrazyuniverse sent me the post for this idea & then very kindly peer pressured me into uploading so uuu credit to them lmao

“Yeah I’m just coming up the elevator now, are you ready to head out?” Doug pressed the button for floor four, leaning against the wall with their other hand in their pocket. 

“I’m just finishing up my makeup, can you let yourself in?” Melissa asked, “I’ll see you in like two minutes!” Doug smiled at the excitement in her voice.

“Yeah. See you then.” 

“Bye bye!” She managed to get in before Doug hung up. 

They knocked before opening the door anyways, just to be safe. “Hey!” They called out to announce their entrance, pacing down to grab a seat at the end of the couch. 

“Hi!” Came Melissa’s cheerful call from her bathroom. “Give me one sec! I’m just doing my hair!” 

They grabbed their phone out just to pass the time, giddy with themself for securing a day on both their schedules where they were free. 

And then the bathroom door opened, and Melissa stepped out. 

“Hey!” A smile tugged at their lips when they saw her, making her way cautiously forward on her heels. They had no choice but to notice her dress first. They had seen it in her cupboard before but it looked even better on her. It reached down to her mid thigh, and was alluringly form fitting. But it wasn’t quite her. “Wow,” they chuckled, standing up and holding out their arms for Melissa to make her way over but she didn’t. “No glasses?” 

Melissa let out an anxious laugh. “Yeah! Does it look good?” She was sort of squinting. 

“It does! Come on over here,” they beckoned her over and she took a few hesitant steps before stopping. 

“Uh,” her eyes slitted as she took another step, watching her feet.

“You don’t even have contacts?” They sat down on the arm rest, crossing one leg over the other and sinking down into the cushions. 

“Well, taking them out is kinda gross and I didn’t wanna ruin the mood but I hate getting dry eyes,” she tried to explain in a panic. 

“Ruin the mood?” Doug snorted. As if Melissa could set one. “Come here, Mel.” 

She grumbled, hesitating. 

“Hah, can you see me hun?” They leant back. They might be late for their dinner reservation at this rate.

“Yes! I wear glasses, I’m not blind.” She raised a hand up to point, missing Doug by quite a few inches. When Doug only laughed in reply, she drew out a wide circle with her hand. “Somewhere in this general vicinity.” 

“Ah, a bit to your left, babe.” They weren’t going out tonight like this. They were definitely making sure Melissa wore her glasses out. 

“I-“ she paused, her hands hovering out in front of her to double check her left from her right. 

Doug really tried not to laugh. “You can’t see at all, can you?” 

She stomped one of her feet. “I can! You’re just far away!” She seemed to take the risk, storming forward and deciding to leave her orienteering to the last minute. 

“Oh shit babe watch out!” Doug raised their voice to bring Melissa to a complete halt. 

“What!” Melissa froze, hands out to ensure she wasn’t about to crash into anything.

“Hah, I’m just kidding. I just wanted to see if it would work,” they jeered, one hand brushing lazily through their hair. 

Melissa pouted, groaning to match Doug’s volume. “Doug! Why are you making fun of me?”

They got up from their spot, making their way over until they were close enough to see Melissa’s eyes focus on them. They wrapped their hands around the small of her back. “You’re just too cute, babe. You’re sweet when you get all whiney like that,” their smirk was crooked. 

She frowned, knowing groaning would not help her case any more. “Babe, cut it out,” she brought her arms up to rest around Doug’s shoulders. “I’m not being cute right now, I’m trying to be-!” She couldn’t even say it without her face going bright red. “I thought it’d be kinda hot,” she mumbled. 

“Oh,” Doug tried to purse their lips shut so they wouldn’t smile too widely. They rested their head down on her shoulder, swaying just ever so slightly. Mostly just to hide the redness of their face. “Oh well I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“Tell me I’m hot, Doug,” she smacked the hand on their shoulder down lightly on their back. 

“Come on baby, let’s just go get you your glasses. Then you can see again, and we might still make it on time to dinner,” they gave a reliever sigh that Melissa was done pretending. “Are you comfortable in that dress Mel?” They guided her steps with one hand around her waist.

“You’re dodging the question!” 

“You’re hot regardless of your glasses, okay sweetheart?” They tried to coo to calm her down. “Now let’s go see if we can find them.” 

“Oh you’re just saying that,” she crossed her hands with a grumble, leaning into Doug’s side so she didn’t crash into anything. 

“Wow, all of ten centimetres of vision and how many inches of heels? You thought that was gonna work?” They held onto both her arms as she stepped up the small step to her bathroom. 

“Well you said I looked cute at least, so it did right?” She tried to laugh to salvage her mistake. “I’m sorry. I just thought maybe you’d like it, maybe it would like, I don’t know, be a little exciting, you know I don’t know what I was thinking! I never do!” She turned to her mirror, her hands searching the vanity for her glasses. 

“Well you did surprise me,” they picked up her glasses off the edge of the sink, one hand landing gently on her cheek to turn her head towards them. They settled her glasses down on the bridge of her nose, leaning in for a kiss, their other hand returning to her lower back. 

When they leant back, the frown that had been ever present on her face that night seemed to vanish. Melissa’s face turned red as she focused in on Doug’s grin, and she took her glasses right back off and turned her head the other way as if she had to control her heart rate. 

“Better now?” Doug grinned, hands slipping into their pockets. 

She turned her back all the way before slipping her glasses on again and Doug could hear her holding her breath. “I like your suit. You look- you look very lovely.”

“You look a lot more comfortable now, haha,” they brushed her hair back behind her ears, they didn’t know why she was still frowning. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” she tried to explain, looking down and tweaking her glasses so they’d stay on. 

“Well I don’t think tripping over a step or crashing into a wall is very conventionally ‘hot.’ I’m not into that sort of thing,” they joked, cupping her chin to try and get her to look up. 

“I know but I just thought you’d, I dunno, be into it or something?” She adjusted her glasses again like she wanted to take them off. 

“Well I’m into you with your glasses on, babe,” they informed her rather matter-of-factly. “And you haven’t ruined a thing,” they assured her, brushing her hands away from her glasses. 

Melissa seemed entranced for a moment, staring at Doug with her big, round eyes. She had no words to say, maybe they were still coming to her. “Sorry that we’re going to be late,” she ended up apologising. 

“Ah it’s not a big deal,” Doug smoothed out their suit. “I’m just glad you can actually see me again.” 

Melissa took Doug’s hand, not that she needed it to walk anymore. A grin broke through her frown, followed by a snort that turned into a laugh. “Yeah, I like being able to see you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’ve had a fic bythe same name before but it’s hard to tell when all my fic titles are just one noun this is my call out post


End file.
